


Waiting

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a week later and Dean was driving, but his mind was clearly elsewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158801)

Dean would never admit to it, but he was a bit of a cuddler. Even so, he didn't usually wake up clinging so tightly to someone that his arms ached.

He also didn't usually wake up next to an Angel of the Lord. It was going to be a day of new experiences.

"Cas."

The angel nuzzled at Dean's shoulder.

"Cas, you should probably wake up."

Castiel slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"It is morning."

"Yeah. You wanna go get some breakfast?"

"I have stayed for far too long."

And with that, Castiel was gone, leaving the bed and Dean's arms very empty.

Across the room, Sam sat up groggily and looked over at his brother.

Dean looked back at him. "Don't say a word, Sam."

"Wasn't going to. But I'm happy for you, Dean."

Dean threw a pillow at his brother, who artfully dodged it.

"I guess that's a no on me bringing you coffee and a bagel, then?"

"If you come back here without coffee and something with sausage in it, I'm leaving without you."

\---

It was a week later and Dean was driving, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Uh, Dean, that was our turn."

Dean snapped out of his trance. "Oh, shit."

"You're thinking about Cas."

"No!" Dean responded a little too quickly and far to defensively.

"Alright."

"I wasn't."

"Okay... We've gone longer than a week without seeing him before. He's fine."

"I know... I just hope I didn't get him in trouble."

"He's fine."

"I -defiled- an angel, Sam."

"I know. And the next time you do, get your own room or make sure to get under the blankets before you pass out after. I could live without seeing your angel's ass again."

"Whatever. We're not talking about this."

\---

Another week and two mostly uneventful salt & burns later, Sam and Dean sat across from each other at a diner.

"Are we still not talking about you and Cas?"

"Yes."

"I know how many messages you've sent him."

"Have you been going through my phone!?"

"No. Its just kinda obvious how worried you are, man."

"As I should be, and - wait, no, not talking about this."

\---

That evening, once Dean was pretty sure Sam was asleep, he knelt at the side of the bed like a child, and he prayed.

"Cas? I know you're probably busy, but, um, if you could just let me know you're okay. I didn't mean to get you in any trouble or anything. If I did, I'm really sorry.  
I just keep thinking about that night. It'd be great to do that again. I mean, really great. But we don't have to. If you're being punished for it or don't want to, I don't even want to. But I do want to see you again. Just to know you're okay. I meant it when I told you I love you, Cas. I love you. And if you could just give me some sign that you're okay..."

The night stayed painfully still.

\---

It was nearly a week later. Sam and Dean were exiting another diner when they caught sight of a familiar figure in a tan trenchcoat standing next to the Impala.

Dean broke into a run and practically tackled his angel, greeting him with a fierce kiss that felt like it lasted forever.

"Cas."

"Dean."

"You're okay." Dean stroked Cas's hair, as if checking to make sure the kiss and the angel standing before him wasn't just an illusion.

"Yes," Cas's gaze drifted away for a moment, "things have been... busy in Heaven. I regret not being able to come to you sooner."

Dean recaptured the angel's gaze and his mouth with another kiss.

"Its okay. You're here now. Everything's okay with us, right?"

"Yes, Dean. My delay was unrelated to our relationship."

"Good. So, how long can you stay?"

"A while. I can stay for a while."


End file.
